Promises Kept
by Brightfire15
Summary: An anniversary trip turns into a disaster. Rose gets badly hurt defending her beloved husband from harm. She promised she would never leave the Doctor alone again, but can she keep it? The TARDIS will see to that.


Promises Kept

Promises Kept

10thDoctor/Rose

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who_

_I just like the show. I'm a big Rose + Doctor fan_

_Sequel to 'Love' _

Rose's heart pounded as she and her husband, the Doctor ran from their newest alien enemy they'd made. She hoped they could make it to the TARDIS in time. Her mind replayed the day's events several times over.

_They'd been married for several months and had decided to take a little anniversary trip to Nix V because the tourist guide said it was beautiful and fun. _

"_Let's go there," Rose said. _

"_Sure, why not? I think we could both do with a bit of rest."_

_They journeyed to Nix V and found themselves met with all the promises of the tourist guide: warm sunny beaches, cold drinks, and thrilling sights. For the first few hours, they'd been content and happy but then things had started to go wrong. _

_Thunder shook the earth and lightning split the sky. All of a sudden there was panic, destruction and death for many of the alien tourists. _

"_What's happening?" Rose yelled as she and the Doctor ran. _

"_I don't know!" he yelled back to her. _

_They found shelter in an abandoned house and stopped to catch their breaths. _

_Rose was breathing heavily and was scared to death. "What just happened? This wasn't exactly in the tourist guide."_

"_I'm not sure. I'm guessing it's like a Venus flytrap. They lure in citizens and then they kill them and eat the remains."_

"_Kill them and eat them?" Rose was horrified. _

_The Doctor wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not sure, it's just a theory. Don't worry; I'll keep you safe, Rose."_

"_I trust you," she whispered. _

"_We'll make it through this," he promised. _

"_I am scared, though," she confessed. _

"_It's okay, I'm scared too. Come here." _

_He held her closer and kissed her head. She felt a little safer in his warm arms and never wanted to leave them. _

_After waiting a few minutes, they had started running again, only to be caught by grey-skinned, three-horned aliens who looked as though they could snap a human in half without hesitation. _

"_Who are you?" one of them growled. _

"_I'm the Doctor and this is my wife, Rose. Who are you? What do you want from us?"_

"_The Doctor? You will come with us."_

"_Where are you taking us?" Rose demanded. _

"_To the Master," they growled. _

_Rose wondered why the Doctor looked shocked at this information as they were taken to a large castle which was grey and cold. Rose shivered as they walked down huge, torch-lit halls. They were forced to knell as curtains lifted and a man on a throne was revealed. He looked human, but Rose didn't believe he was. _

"_Who have you brought me now, D'rok?" the man asked, sounding bored. _

"_This one calls himself 'the Doctor' and he brings with him, his mate called 'Rose.'" The guard answered._

_The man's goblet dropped as he stood in front of them and stared at them, beckoning for the guards to leave. _

"_Doctor? You're alive? I thought you were killed in the War."_

"_Master," the Doctor gasped. "I thought you were dead." _

"_Sorry to disappoint."_

_They hugged each other for a moment. _

"_Excuse me, but who is he?" Rose asked._

"_He's called the Master. He's an ex-Time Lord and…my brother. I thought he was dead," the Doctor answered. "We've been enemies for years."_

"_Whoa."_

_The Master looked at Rose with interest. _

"_You got yourself a rather lovely wife, that's surprising considering your way of life. What are the two of you doing here in the first place? Didn't you know Nix V was deathtrap?"_

"_We didn't," said Rose. _

_The Master looked surprised. "Well, it is."_

"_Do you rule this place?" the Doctor asked. _

"_No, I only control the guards who brought you here. The rest of the planet leaves me in peace and I care little for what goes on outside my castle."_

"_Well that's nice to know," the Doctor muttered under his breath. Fortunately, the Master hadn't heard this. _

"_I have no quarrel with you now, Doctor. Now that I know one of my own survived. I will allow you to leave my home, for this moment we are friends, but after you leave, we are foes once more. I warn you though; there are many of your enemies here that I do not control. Go your way, Doctor." He turned to leave. _

"_Master!" said the Doctor. "Wait!" _

_The Master stopped walking. "What?"_

_The Doctor struggled for a moment as if he had loads to say. He finally said, "Thank you."_

"_You're-welcome. Now go before it's too late. I must warn you that the outside of Nix V is not a safe place at this time—especially for humans and Time Lords. There is nothing I can offer you more than good luck. You'll have to go out the way you came. Good-bye, Doctor. No doubt we'll meet again."_

_He disappeared through a door. _

"_Come on, we got to go," said the Doctor. _

"_I'm surprised he even warned us," said Rose as they ran through the door. "I thought he'd kill us for sure." _

"_Me too, but part of me is glad he's alive."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because it means I'm not alone as far my species is concerned," he answered. His brown eyes got that faraway look whenever he mentioned his planet, family or the Time War. Rose's heart broke for him. _

"_But you never will be," she said softly. She remembered the promise the TARDIS had made to her before she married the Doctor. That if there was no other way to save her, she would become a Time Lady. He didn't know this nor did he hear her words. _

_They were halfway to the TARDIS when they bumped into a demon-looking alien with glowing yellow eyes and claws, knocking him down. _

"_I'm so sorry," Rose said. "Are you alright?"_

"_Time Lord scum," it growled. _

"_I beg your pardon?" said Rose, slowly. _

"_You bear the stench of the Time Lords. Time Lords destroyed my father!" it yelled. "I am Zix, son of the one you destroyed!"_

"_Rose, we need to get away," said the Doctor slowly. "It's a Spite Heart. He'll kill anyone without hesitation." _

"_You destroyed my father, Lord Xino, 'Doctor'!" Zix yelled. "But I shall avenge his death here and now." _

_It lashed out at them with its claws and they began to run faster. _

"Rose!" said the Doctor, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Come on, we're nearly there."

Rose had a stitch in her side, but she ignored it and tried to keep up. A quick glance behind her revealed Zix, while had a leg injury from falling over, was slowly getting up. She gasped as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at the Doctor.

"Doctor, look out!" she yelled.

She shoved him out of the way and fell to the cold, hard ground in pain as the bullet launched itself in her back.

"No!" the Doctor yelled. "ROSE!"

"Now I have taken from you that which you loved, Doctor," Zix said. "My father's soul will be at peace and he'll reward me when I see him." Zix fell to the ground and was dead.

Pain exploded in her back and she could barely see as she felt the Doctor's tears on her face and the warmth of his arms as he picked her up and carried her to the med bay of the TARDIS.

"You just _can't_ die, I won't let you. Don't you _dare_ die on me, Rose," he mumbled as he worked the medical controls. "It's in your heart. No! Blast it, why did you take the bullet, Rose?" he sobbed.

She had never seen him cry before. Despite the pain the followed her movements, she squeezed his hand. "Because I love you," she whispered.

He kissed her hand. "I love you Rose, I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault," she told him. "It was my choice. I wanted you safe."

_If I could cry, I'd be crying a river. This is so sad. _

They both heard the TARDIS say that.

"Could you give me a moment, old girl?" the Doctor said. "Please?"

_Just wait a second. I want to speak to Rose. _

"TARDIS," Rose coughed.

_Yes, Rose? _

"Remember the promise you made to me. Please, don't break it." She was fading away and was barely aware of her surroundings.

_I would never break my promise. You should be awake in a few hours. But if you aren't, it's been wonderful traveling with you, Rose. _

"Same here," Rose whispered.

"What promise? What are you two talking about?" the Doctor demanded through his tears.

Rose looked at him. "I promised I would never let you be alone again. Now I'm keeping it. I love you, Doctor."

She closed her eyes and didn't open them back up. Her hand fell limp to her side. She was gone.

"Rose? Rose, please, wake up. Please, please don't leave me. I need you, Rose. I love you." The Doctor cried heavily as he kissed her hand. His wife was gone and it was his fault. How could he live without her? Life without Rose…he couldn't think of it. He felt the TARDIS's gentle presence touch his mind.

_Do not cry so hard, my Doctor. She is not yet gone. Watch and see. _

A golden light surrounded Rose's body and came out of her eyes and mouth. She was lifted off the table and floated in the air. Her features were changing.

"What's happening?" the Doctor demanded. "What're you doing to her?"

_Keeping a promise made long ago._

The light disappeared and Rose was back on the table. But she was different. Her hair was a little shorter, her skin was tan and when she opened her eyes hazily for a moment, they were green instead of hazel before she closed them again.

"What have you done?" the Doctor gasped. "Rose?"

_She's alright, Doctor. I have only done what I promised to her. Listen to her chest and see if you recognize what you hear. _

The Doctor placed his head on her chest and was shocked when he heard not one, but two hearts beating soundly.

"What?" he gasped.

_It is time for me to reveal promises once made, long ago. Before you proposed to her, she confided in me her love for you and made me promise that if she was hurt beyond repair, I would make her a Time Lady. She didn't want you to be alone again, Doctor. But even if she hadn't told me, I probably would've done it anyway. She means so much to you, Doctor. You need her as much I need you. One heart alone doesn't keep you alive, only two of them beating together. That's you and Rose. _

"She's regenerated," he breathed. "She's a Time Lady…why on earth didn't she tell me about this?"

_She didn't want you to worry about her and she knew you'd object. I didn't tell you because she asked me not to. She has three lives now, as you do. She's survived the process, so I believe she'll be alright. She's just sleeping now. Let her rest. _

The Doctor held Rose's soft hand to his face. "Rose, please wake up soon. I'm lost without you. I need you," He couldn't believe how far she was willing to go to keep him safe and make sure he wasn't alone again. Still, hadn't she proved that when she looked into the heart of the TARDIS and became Bad Wolf? He sighed and rubbed her hand gently.

Three hours later, he was asleep with his head on her legs when he felt her stirring.

"Doctor?" she mumbled.

He was awake in an instant. "Rose?"

His hearts were racing like trains. She was awake! She was alright!

She sat up and hugged him. "How long was I out?"

"Three hours," he was still shaken and tears threatened his eyes again. "Don't you everscare me like that again! I thought I was going to lose you."

She hugged him back and gently stroked his hair. "It's alright Doctor, I'm here. I promised you I wasn't going to leave you all alone."

He let go of her. His brown eyes were red from crying. "I thought you were going to die. I really did. You're a Time Lady now. The TARDIS made you one."

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the promise the TARDIS made. I just—"

"Don't be," he interrupted. "I am just so _very_ glad you're alright. I love you so much, Rose."

They kissed each other with passion.

"Let's turn on a movie and relax. Come on," Rose said.

"Okay."

They turned on a simple, calming romance flick and feel asleep in each other's arms. They visited Jackie the next day and told her about Rose's regeneration and how she was now a Time Lady. Then they waited for the bomb to go off.

"I don't care what that blasted box of yours did. As long as she's alright and safe," said Jackie.

The Doctor heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Mum," said Rose, hugging her.

Jackie hugged her back. "You don't look that different anyway, so it's alright. Can I get you two to stay the night?"

"Sure, why not?"

"It's fine with me," the Doctor said. "We need a bit of a rest, anyhow."

The Doctor kept Rose close to him throughout the rest of the day and when they had to leave in the morning, he decided she really was alright. She was his Rose and his Time Lady. She would always be there for him and him her. Nothing would ever change that.

_Nothing, you hear me? Doomsday never happens at all. I hate that episode. Watch for one of my Harry Potter crossovers which follows this storyline—not a sequel per say, but you know…_

_Read and review! _

6


End file.
